


Drip Like Honey

by avoidingavoidance



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, shiro's a camboy, they're both grad students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: In which Romelle recommends a hot Tumblr boy to Allura, but when she checks him and his stream out, she finds that he seems awfully familiar.





	Drip Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass), who knows what she did
> 
> ALSO pre-kerberos shiro appearance because for some reason it's the only way to keep myself from injecting plot into everything i touch

Allura has never known Romelle to be particularly jumpy. 

She’s been sharing an office with her for a year or two now, and been in the same grad program with her for even longer. Romelle has always been determined and admirably driven, and generally level-headed, if she’s had enough sleep. So when Allura comes into their office earlier than usual, coffee in hand, already craving a nap, and Romelle reacts by squeaking and all but slamming her phone face-down on her desk, all Allura can do is stare at her, eyebrows raised.

The urge to tease is too strong, even this early on a Monday. Allura quirks a playful eyebrow at her, watching Romelle flush pink and pretend that she’s reading any of the papers open on her screen before laughing, “Good morning to you too.” 

“Good morning,” Romelle replies easily, already getting herself in order. Oh well. Romelle is fun enough to tease, but she does bounce back quickly.

Allura puts her coffee and her bag on her desk, reaching to turn on her ancient computer. It’s probably gonna take a minute to boot up, because despite how much tuition Allura’s paying, she can’t seem to get the department to spring for computers from this decade. While she’s waiting, she steps over to the tiny window and stretches her arms over her head. She stares vacantly out at the scenic beige side of the adjacent humanities building, spacing out to the sounds of Romelle typing quickly until her own computer tolls its ancient start-up bell. 

As she’s turning toward her desk, she catches Romelle looking at her phone again, and her curiosity flares back up with a vengeance.

The only glimpse she gets is enough for her to understand why her friend had turned so pink. Romelle’s rubbing her fingers over her lips and staring at a video of someone’s bare abs as they do what looks like crunches, very sweaty and _very_ buff.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Allura blurts before she can stop herself. Romelle squeaks again, dropping her phone and turning to grimace at her, pink dusting her cheeks once more. Oh well, may as well commit now. Allura comes over behind Romelle and pokes her cheek, grinning impishly when her colleague swats at her hand and sulks. “Or girlfriend! You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone, let me see!”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Romelle wheezes. She tries to go back to her work, but Allura hovers some more, wiggling her fingers menacingly at Romelle’s phone. “It’s just some guy on Tumblr, Allura, jeez.”

Allura’s grin widens at that. She leans over until she can see Romelle’s face again, watching her poke her lip out at her screen. “I see,” she snickers. “I take it you’re looking for workout tips, then?”

“Absolutely,” Romelle replies dryly. She glances up at Allura, though, squinting thoughtfully before slowly reaching for her phone. “Actually, you might like his... tips.”

Raising her eyebrows in interest, Allura crowds closer behind Romelle. Romelle gives her one last look, then brings the app back up.

The video is pretty simple: just a fairly ripped dude doing crunches. The video is a little wobbly, like he’d been holding his phone or camera between his knees while he worked out, and Romelle doesn’t have the sound on but Allura can practically hear the hard puffs of air he must be breathing out with every move.

The guy does a few more crunches before lying back against the floor, chest rising and falling quickly. He hasn’t shown his face yet, and somehow manages to keep it that way as he reaches out and grabs his camera.

As he pulls the camera toward himself, Allura catches a quick flash of a tent in his pants. A very, very impressive tent, outlined perfectly by his very thin workout shorts. 

Allura might be drooling a little.

Unfortunately, just as the camera is settling on that bulge, a broad hand sliding down those solid abs, Romelle jabs her finger against the screen and stops the video. Still bright pink, she puts a hand over her mouth and sets her phone down. “Wow, I hadn’t watched the whole thing yet. He just posted it this morning. Sorry.”

Standing up straight, Allura clears her throat, feeling her own face grow warm too. “What, um.” She clears her throat, doing her best to sound casual. “What’s his username?”

This time, when Romelle looks up at her, she gives Allura a crooked, menacing grin of her own. Instant karma.

She gives her the link, though, and Allura somehow manages to play it cool as she types it into her notes app to check out later. Much later. Alone.

\--

Toward the end of the day, Allura takes a break from her endless spectroscopic data to run to the mail room a few floors down. She’s not actually expecting to see any mail for herself or Romelle, but the change of scenery is pretty damn refreshing.

Especially since, right on time, that scenery happens to involve one Takashi Shirogane.

Allura pulls her long, silvery hair down from her messy bun and quickly drags her fingers through it as she comes into the room. Shiro looks up at her from the table and smiles, looking cheerful and attractive in a grey button-down, sleeves casually rolled up over his elbows. “Good afternoon, Allura.”

“Hello, Shiro.” Allura walks over to her mailbox and feels around in it, finding all the nothing she’d expected. Romelle actually has a manila envelope in hers, so Allura grabs it and stuffs it under her arm, then moves to stand across the table from Shiro. She eyes the small stack of journals in front of him, post-it notes sticking out between the pages, and gives him a warm smile. “Doing your usual light reading, I see.”

Shiro laughs at that, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Hey, someone has to read all these journals Iverson subscribes to. Besides, it gives me an excuse to avoid making eye contact with my data for a while.”

Allura snickers as she takes a seat across from him. “Doesn’t Iverson read them?”

“He skims them,” Shiro replies with a shrug. He straightens up then, though, and says, “Oh, while I have you—”

Don’t do it, Allura sternly tells herself for the thousandth time. 

_You can have me any time you like,_ her incorrigible brain whispers anyway. Every fucking time. 

Shiro reaches for the stack of journals and pulls out one Allura recognizes all too well, mostly as the current bane of her existence. He grins at her and taps the cover as he says, “I read your abstract a while ago. It looks really interesting. How’s the paper coming along?” 

Caught off guard, Allura blinks a few times. If that’s the issue her abstract is published in, then it’s a little old by now. How long has he been carrying it around, waiting to talk to her about it?

Before she can overthink it any further, Allura shakes herself, then smiles warmly. “Oh, you know,” she laughs, doing her best not to sound like the paper’s driving her absolutely batshit insane, which it is. Shiro chuckles at that, giving her a sympathetic smile. He leans back in his seat and drags a hand through his dark hair, effortlessly gorgeous as always.

“Yeah, I feel that.” Shiro sighs and glances at his phone, looking just the tiniest bit disappointed. “I should really be getting back to the lab,” he murmurs, before tidying his pile of journals and tucking them under his arm as he stands. “I’ll see you around?”

“I’m sure,” Allura says, standing with a smile of her own. She’s not a short person, but she still only comes up to his chin. Oof. 

As they leave the mail room, heading in different directions, Shiro turns around and calls, “Oh, good luck with your paper!”

She turns to look at him and sticks her tongue out playfully, then replies, “Good luck with your data.” 

Shiro groans at that, and as he walks backward down the hallway, he mouths, _‘Save me,’_ which is far from unusual for him. He grins, though, and once he’s rounded the corner, Allura lets out a long, put-upon sigh. 

God, he’s cute.

\--

Despite her interest, Allura forgets entirely about the guy Romelle had linked her to until a few days later. She’d been looking for something else in her notes app, but now that she’s been reminded that those abs exist, it’s a little hard to remember what she’d been looking for to begin with.

Whatever it is will be there later, she reasons with herself as she settles into bed, getting herself nice and cozy before pulling his blog up on her phone.

The guy goes by the pseudonym ‘Paladin,’ which is just dorky enough to be cute, and as she’d suspected, his blog is definitely not workout tips. It is, in fact, a scant few lewd workout videos scattered amongst a whole lot of pictures of his dick. She is far from disappointed. 

He’s thick and uncut, with a subtle but phenomenal upward curve, and the head flushes the prettiest pink when he’s hard. He tends to favor pictures of himself straining against his pants, either in black dress pants or loose sweatpants, with one or two particularly enjoyable pictures of his cock jutting out from tight, unfastened jeans, his underwear hastily pulled down just under the shaft. 

While blogs like this usually have somewhat questionable captions, Paladin seems to keep it simple. Coy, almost. Things like ‘morning wood ;(‘ on a picture of himself in his bed, his cock pitching a tent in his sheets, or one where his arousal is beautifully framed by the loose tails of a dress shirt captioned, ‘i don’t think my work pants are gonna hide this...’ And at that size, as hard as he is, she doubts they will too. 

The picture that seals it for her is one he’d taken down his torso, his cock heavy against his bare stomach and still lazily dripping come. His finish is splattered all up his stomach, too, shining wetly in the trail of dark hair leading down from his navel. 

What really gets her, though, is the fact that there’s a remote lying on his bare hip, with its wire leading down, down between his toned thighs. 

She knows well enough what the control to a bullet vibe looks like. He must have had the toy inside him, must have come all over himself with a hand on his pretty cock, vibrations pulsing against his prostate. 

Well, Allura hadn’t been planning on masturbating tonight, but if there’s one thing that gets her going, it’s buff guys with pretty dicks who are... open-minded. 

It’s late, though, and she’s feeling pretty damn lazy, even considering the low, subtle heat starting to curl between her thighs. For now, she settles for following his blog, then flips back over to her feed in hopes of distracting herself. Unfortunately, it seems Paladin has other plans for her, because after scrolling through just a few posts, she discovers a post announcing that he’s apparently streaming live. 

Too curious to resist, she taps the link, and after confirming her age, a dark, grainy video fills her screen. 

While Paladin’s pictures on his blog had been fairly nice quality, his webcam is absolute garbage. He must be using one built into his laptop or something, because the size of the pixels alone is almost enough to kill her arousal.

The video settles into something slightly more acceptable before long, so she turns her phone sideways and watches as Paladin languidly drags his fist up and down his cock. 

He’s been live for a while already, so he has himself pretty well worked up. It’s hard to see in the dark, his skin washed out from the pale light of a nearby screen, but he’s already dripping precome from the flushed head of his arousal. She turns the sound up, and thankfully his mic is better than his camera, because she’s rewarded with the slick, wet sounds of his fist moving, along with hushed moans every time he squeezes himself particularly nicely. 

Allura sighs, rubbing her thighs together idly. Paladin is hot as hell, sure, but she’s seen plenty of guys jerking off before. She’s had them jerk off in front of her, _for_ her, eager to earn her praise, so one quiet dude with a shit webcam isn’t going to ruin her panties. 

Paladin’s free hand slides along his toned abs, lazily touching himself there too. He laughs softly, probably at something in the chat, then hums as he drags his fingers up to one of his nipples, thumbing the hardened nub with a breathy sigh. 

He keeps stroking himself as he pinches his nipple, his hips starting to rock up into his fist just slightly. Watching his muscles work with his subtle squirming is enticing enough to keep her attention for now, especially once he starts rolling his hips more insistently, moaning just a little more raggedly. He moves his hand down from his chest, pausing to slip two of his thick fingers through his precome with a quiet whine, getting them good and wet, which sends a hazy curl of heat through her.

As if that wasn’t enough, once Paladin’s done dragging his fingers through his slit, all around his soft foreskin, he chuckles breathlessly, then shifts that hand down between his thighs. 

Paladin plays with his entrance for a few moments, soft gasps coming through her phone speakers muted and tinny. Eager to hear him better, Allura reaches over to the bedside table and grabs her earbuds, not bothering to untangle them all the way before she plugs them in.

If those sounds had been pleasant through her phone, they’re even better dripping right into her ears. 

She shivers at the hitched little moan he breathes as he works the tip of his finger into himself, his thighs spreading further. Before he does anything else, though, he pulls both his hands away, huffing a sigh and twitching his hips up against nothing, chasing his own touch. 

When he speaks, his deep, sultry voice goes straight between Allura’s thighs in a white hot bolt.

“I know you don’t want me to come yet,” he whispers, low and intimate. “I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

Oh, Allura is so, _so_ fucked. 

Paladin chuckles again, then murmurs, “Wow, Azulito. You’re always so generous. Yeah, I can do that for you.” Allura can’t see the chat with her phone tilted, but honestly, she prefers it that way. Besides, she’ll see what that person requested soon enough. 

Still avoiding showing his face, Paladin leans to one side, and when he comes back, he has a bottle of lube and a cute, fat little plug in his hands. God. 

Allura bites her lip and presses her thighs together again, fisting her free hand in her thin tank top. She watches Paladin slick his fingers expertly, then set the lube aside and spread his thighs again, and as he drags his hand down and presses his fingers against his entrance, Paladin thanks his donor for their generosity. 

She takes in as much as the webcam quality will let her as he works himself open on two fingers, his thighs shaking and his breath catching as he spreads and curls them pointedly. His cock is still heavy against his stomach, probably dripping hot all over his pale skin, but he doesn’t move to touch it. He just fists his free hand in his sheets and buries his fingers deep, then pulls them out again and reaches for the plug.

Paladin sinks the toy into himself easily, letting out a shuddering exhale as he does. When it’s seated inside him, he squeezes his thighs together and lets out a perfect, breathy moan, his hips arching up into nothing.

“I like this one a lot,” Paladin sighs softly. “Thank—thank you for requesting it.”

After a moment, he spreads his knees again so the camera has a good view of the plug’s base, the black silicone stark against his flushed skin. He wraps his hand around himself again with a quiet groan, slowly, teasingly sliding the pad of his thumb over the wet head of his cock.

He hums roughly, then whispers, “God, I’m dripping for you, can you see that?”

Allura is about to get up and buy Paladin the highest quality webcam she can find, because she can vaguely see the wet, shining threads of his precome stretching between his cock and his thumb, but damn if she doesn’t want to see it in absurdly high definition. 

Without even thinking about it, Allura slides her free hand under her blankets, then trails her fingers up her own soft, dark skin, up under her tank top. She gently squeezes her bare breast, just to feel the pressure, before idly toying with her nipple between two fingers, teasing it into a hard peak and licking her lips at the feeling. 

On her phone’s small screen, Paladin is stroking himself again, long, slow pulls that easily show off how hard, how gorgeous his cock is. He’s rocking his hips again, his breath panting out hot as the motion shifts the toy buried inside him. 

“Ah, I want you so badly,” he gasps, and Allura knows he’s putting on a show for an audience, possibly for hundreds of people, but the words still have her arching her hips up, squeezing her knees tight together. “Want my mouth on you,” he continues, his deep voice ragged with pleasure. “Want you to hold my head between your thighs so I can—fuck, s-so I can eat you out and make you come over and over until you’re satisfied.”

Oh, god does Allura want that. She wants to bury her hand in this guy’s hair and _pull,_ to drag him under her desk and push his sweet mouth against her wet heat, to let him moan into her and fuck her on his tongue until his jaw aches.

If the hair she’s pulling in this fleeting fantasy is familiar, long black bangs wound tight around her fingers, well. That’s no one’s concern but her own. 

“I’m so hard, god,” Paladin groans, his hips rolling into his fist. “Been—been waiting to come for you all day.” Allura exhales sharply, her fingers tweaking her nipple a little harder, thighs spreading slightly. She can feel how wet she is already, but dammit, if Paladin’s not in a rush, why should she be?

The breathy sounds in her ears just serve to make her hotter, though. It doesn’t help that it’s been a while since she was this turned on, since she really felt the urge to put effort into getting herself off. This guy just gets to her, all buff and pretty but so sweet, so eager to please.

Paladin bucks his hips up again, breathing a shivering moan as he squeezes his cock firmly, his free hand fisted tightly in his sheets and pulling. “Ah, that feels good,” he gasps. “So, so good...” 

Allura hums quietly, shifting her hand down from her breast and sliding her fingers under the waist of her tiny shorts. She rubs herself over her panties as he pants in her ears, her own breath catching when she feels just how much he’s affecting her. She’s soaked straight through her panties, but even so, she keeps it slow, dragging the pads of her fingers in a lazy line up and down the smooth, wet fabric, all along her slit. 

Just as she’s starting to rock into her fingers, as the heat starts simmering between her hips, Paladin opens his mouth again.

“Oh, _please,_ Miss,” he fucking _whines,_ and the sound and the words both have Allura gasping and bucking up into her hand. Oh no. “Please, Miss,” Paladin pleads again, his hand fisting tight around the base of his cock. “I—I know I said I’d be good for you, but I wanna come so bad...”

Allura lets her head fall back for a moment, her eyes shuttering closed. She can still hear his breathless little noises, the sounds of him trying so hard to hold himself together, so she slips her hand into her panties and strokes her thumb over her aching clit. The mess she’s made of herself makes the touch slide so easily, white hot shocks of arousal shooting up her spine, leaving her arched away from the bed. God, it hasn’t been that long, has it? She’s so sensitive, it feels like she’s been edging herself for hours.

She holds her phone up again as she starts rubbing her fingers in indulgent circles over her clit, her touch sloppy but still so, so nice. Paladin is positively _squirming,_ rocking up into his fist again and huffing out cute little moans. He’s probably squeezing so tight around his toy, too, letting it rub insistently over his sweet spot, desperate for more.

He’d probably like being fucked, she thinks, her fingers moving faster to that thought. He might like to be held down and spread open on a thicker, longer toy, like the one in her drawer, right next to the harness it fits in so perfectly. 

Before she can let that thought get out of hand, she focuses on her screen again, her vision hazy as she rocks into her own touch. He’s dragging his free hand up one of his trembling thighs, his nails probably leaving faint pink marks on his skin, although the webcam image is too washed out for her to see them. As he starts stroking himself a little faster, his rhythm unsteady in his pleasure, he reaches between his thighs and presses against the base of his toy, grinding it into himself.

The noise he makes is absolutely _sublime._

He breathes this high, keening whimper, sounding almost surprised by how good it feels. Then he’s begging again, though, and Allura can’t help but stroke herself harder, losing herself in how perfect Paladin sounds.

“P-please, I wanna come,” he’s murmuring, voice trembling beautifully. The way he begs makes Allura want to be _so_ mean to him, to work him harder until he’s incoherent, squirming and desperate to feel her tight, wet heat sink onto his pretty cock, to ride him until he fucking _screams,_ then sit right on his face and make him clean up the mess he’d make. 

Allura bucks into her hand with a soft groan, her wrist moving so quickly she can hear the wet sounds her fingers make. She’s close already, so close just from listening to him edge himself, all it would take is a little more...

There’s the soft chime of a donation, a sound she’d been mostly tuning out, but the relieved sob it gets out of Paladin has her opening her eyes again. 

“Oh, thank you, Miss,” he’s gasping, fucking into his hand desperately and positively quaking. “Thank you, th-thank you, I’m—ah, _fuck_ —”

God, the way he sounds when he comes.

He’s quiet, but he’s still making just enough noise to send a deep rush of arousal, of satisfaction through her. She watches as he slumps back on his bed, his face still lost in grainy shadow, his spine arching tight and his thighs spreading so pretty as he spills up his strong chest. He strokes himself all the way through, gasping sweet, grateful moans and whines as he makes an absolute mess of himself.

Those sounds are more than enough for Allura. She drops her phone and closes her eyes, shoving her now-free hand into her panties too so she can thrust two of her fingers deep into her soaked heat, curling them as she flicks the pads of her fingers over her clit. Those sensations, along with the overwhelmed little moans still filtering into her ears have her arching too, hips shaking and twitching as she comes _hard,_ squeezing tight and dripping around her fingers. 

Paladin’s dick is so much bigger than her fingers. It’d stuff her so full, and that stray thought has her bucking up again and whining.

As she peaks, she lets herself draw it out until her ears are ringing and her muscles are aching, her flushed lips parted around ragged, pleasured sounds. She toes the line of too much for just a moment, then lets her hips collapse, her thighs pressing together and curling toward her chest as she shivers through the aftershocks.

By the time her pulse has quieted enough that she can hear again, Paladin has come down too, talking quietly to the chat, his voice still attractively breathless.

She’s ready to fumble for her phone and turn it off, then roll over and pass out, but before she can, Paladin says, “Oh, chat, while I have you...”

Allura freezes entirely.

He’s still a little breathless, but now that he’s sated, now that he’s not squirming and gasping and begging, his voice is more on the business end of things as he tells the chat that he’s changing his streaming schedule.

That voice is abso-fucking-lutely Takashi Shirogane.

She blinks widely at the ceiling for a moment longer, then rolls onto her side and stares wide-eyed at her phone. 

“I’m sorry to change it again,” Paladin’s laughing sheepishly, still beautifully naked, but he’d wiped himself off and removed his plug while Allura was otherwise occupied. “Yes, everything’s okay, but it’s really sweet that you guys are concerned. All I’ll say is, school has been a little hectic recently, and I won’t be free Thursday nights anymore.” Paladin spreads his hands apologetically, and Allura can imagine the face Shiro would make to match that familiar gesture so damn easily. “Thanks for bearing with me, chat. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

Still in shock, Allura rolls onto her back again and contemplates the ceiling some more as Paladin says his goodnights and shuts off the stream.

There’s no way. It’s just an eerie coincidence. A very eerie, very sexy coincidence.

Belatedly, Allura pulls her fingers out of her shorts, spreading them and dazedly watching her clear, sticky come stretch between them before letting her hands fall to the sheets with a thump.

Well, shit.

\--

For the next few days, Allura avoids Shiro like the plague. She can’t look him in the eyes just yet, not with how frantically she’d touched herself to his voice, to his pleas, to the thought of how nicely she could ruin him.

Besides, it’s probably not him, right? Shiro’s not the only tall, handsome, ripped guy in the world.

She doesn’t unfollow his blog, but she doesn’t let herself linger long on his pictures either, not without feeling a little guilty. 

She can’t avoid him forever, though, nor does she want to. It’s only been a few days and she already misses their too-short conversations over terrible mail room coffee.

\--

On Monday, after a long weekend of thinking about all this too damn much, Allura steels herself. She ties her hair up in a tight bun and triple-checks that there’s no lipstick on her teeth, then jogs down the stairs toward the mail room.

As expected, Shiro’s there, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing at Hunk, one of his colleagues.

“Seriously, Shiro,” Hunk pleads as he tries to push a big pink bakery box into Shiro’s hands. “You have no idea how much you’re saving my life. You’re my hero right now, and I’m not letting you leave without these donuts.”

“Hunk, really, it’s no big deal. I’m usually on campus late anyway,” Shiro says, his voice soothing. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll take them.”

“It absolutely makes me feel better,” Hunk sighs. “I whipped them up last night, after I got your email.”

Shiro’s eyes widen at that, before he looks down and cautiously opens the box. “Wow, you made these?”

“Yep.” Hunk puffs his chest out a little, looking very pleased with himself. “And if you want more, just say the word. It’s the least I can do to repay you for saving me from my evil Thursday lab.”

Allura’s heart skips a fairly obnoxious beat.

Shiro chuckles and shakes his head. He sees Allura out of the corner of his eye, though, and she tries really hard not to notice the way he perks up when he turns toward her. “Oh, hi, Allura!” Hunk grins and waves at her, so Allura plays it cool and returns the gesture as she moves to check her mailbox. 

“Anyway, I gotta get going,” Hunk says, clapping Shiro on the shoulder. “Thank you again, seriously.”

“Seriously, you’re welcome,” Shiro snorts. He shakes his head and puts the box down on the table, and once Hunk is out of the room, Shiro turns to Allura and laughs, “Want a donut? Or three?”

Allura smiles at that. “I hear Hunk’s donuts are legendary.” She pauses to lick her lips, then cautiously adds, “You must’ve done something right to earn those.”

Shiro shrugs lazily. “His schedule is kinda crazy, so I swapped classes with him. I’m taking his Thursday night, he’s taking my Monday morning. If you ask me, it works out for both of us. I’m an awful teacher before noon.”

Not free on Thursday nights anymore indeed. Fuck.

She can’t let this go on. It’s unfair to him that she’d stumbled upon this aspect of his private life and enjoyed it so lavishly, especially since now she knows it’s _him._

Allura sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, then gives Shiro a level stare, at which he immediately raises his eyebrows. “Shiro, I need to talk to you about something.”

Those thick eyebrows go up further. Shiro blinks widely at her, then says, “Um. Okay?”

“I, uh—” Allura turns and looks over her shoulder at the open mail room door. “Do you share your office with anyone?”

Shiro opens his mouth for a moment before shaking his head. “No, but my office is basically a glorified closet. What’s up? Are you okay?”

Allura gives him a fond, crooked smile. “Can we talk in your office?”

“Sure,” Shiro says carefully. He picks up the donuts and tilts his head in invitation.

\--

Shiro and his cohort, for whatever reason, live in the basement of their building, and his office is in fact a glorified broom closet. God, no wonder he spends so much time hanging out in the mail room. His office is downright claustrophobic, and the distinct lack of windows doesn’t help.

Allura slides in after him and closes the door, grimacing slightly. “And I thought my office was small,” she mumbles.

Shiro laughs at that, reaching up to put the box of donuts on top of a bookshelf. Seeing as there aren’t any other seats, Shiro hops up to sit on his desk, gesturing loosely for Allura to take his chair. 

“So what’s going on?” he asks once she’s seated, getting right to the point.

Allura rubs her ear anxiously, glancing around his office for a moment longer just to compose herself. “I need to apologize to you for something.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows again. “Um.”

She sighs and leans back in his chair, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “This is awkward,” she says, “But I don’t know how to do this in a way that isn’t awkward, so please bear with me.” Shiro hums softly at that, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, but he lets her talk.

“I don’t want to talk about how,” she starts slowly, “But last week I came across something on the internet that I wasn’t supposed to.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, and she winces slightly, already squirming nervously. “Like, deep web sort of thing, or...?”

“Not quite,” she mumbles. She resists the urge to pick at her nails, instead maintaining steady eye contact with him. “It’s—it’s your business, and pretty private, but I still saw it and I wanted to tell you and apologize.”

For a moment, Shiro just blinks at her, his fingers laced loosely between his knees. “Okay...?”

Allura huffs, more flustered than impatient. “I saw your stream, Shiro.”

“Oh.” Shiro clears his throat awkwardly, and when she glances up at him, he’s already blushing an absolutely brilliant red. “I, uh. I see.”

“Yeah,” she says lamely. She really is sorry, which is why she’d told him to begin with, but her terrible lizard brain can’t help but add that Shiro looks absolutely delectable with his face flushed that dark. “I’m not going to tell anyone,” she adds quickly. “I promise, my lips are sealed.”

Shiro licks his lips and nods slightly, looking everywhere but at her. “O-okay. I appreciate it.”

Allura nods too, then murmurs, “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

“It’s okay,” he stammers. He’s rubbing the back of his neck again, still blushing when he asks, “How did you figure out that it’s me?”

It’s Allura’s turn to flush then, her face almost unbearably hot in this tiny room. “Your voice,” she mumbles, trying not to let on how much she’d loved hearing it. “At—at the end. And the fact that you’re not free Thursday nights, I suppose. I thought it’d be a coincidence, but...”

“Well, in some ways, it is,” he sighs. “So, uh. You tuned in right at the end, then?”

God. Allura feels like her entire head is going to go up in flames. She stares down at her lap, examining her nails without really seeing them. “No...”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Allura rubs her fingers against her temples and groans raggedly, slumping down in Shiro’s seat. “I’m _really_ sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro nods again, still flushed dark himself, before murmuring, “It’s okay, Allura. I appreciate it.”

“I won’t watch your stream again,” she blurts, sitting up and staring at him almost pleadingly. “Or look at your Tumblr or anything—” Shiro barks a surprised laugh at that, and Allura seriously wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She’s about two seconds away from saying fuck her makeup and burying her face in her hands forever.

“I mean,” Shiro finally mumbles, looking adorably shy. “Those things are there for people to look at...”

Allura full on gapes at him. She probably looks silly, but she can’t help it. “What?”

Shiro shrugs tightly, shrinking in on himself, which is a strange thing to witness from a man his size. He doesn’t repeat himself, but honestly, Allura heard him just fine the first time anyway. 

There’s no way this is real. Allura swallows heavily, then subtly reaches down and pinches her thigh through her slacks, just to make sure she’s not dreaming. 

“I-I’m just saying,” Shiro says finally, his voice trembling just a little. “I appreciate you telling me, but if—if you liked it...”

God. Allura pinches herself again.

After a long minute, Allura clears her throat, then cautiously says, “I did.” Shiro blinks up at her with a questioning sound. Damn him. “I did like it,” she clarifies. “A lot.”

Shiro flushes dark again, but he can’t hide the pleased little smile that comes across his face. “I’m—I’m glad,” he mumbles, and god, the things Allura wants to do to this man right now. It’s so unfair that he’s _this_ gorgeous, and apparently into all the things that really get Allura going. 

Before she can come even close to finding an appropriate response, Shiro licks his lips, then murmurs, “I’m probably crossing a huge line here, so please feel free to knock me out, but...” His voice trembles and peters out, before he glances up at her under his long eyelashes. Allura can already feel herself just about soaking through her panties. All in one short breath, Shiro wheezes, “Um, I don’t usually do private shows, but I’d be willing to make an exception.”

Oh god, Allura wants to destroy this man. 

She leans back in Shiro’s chair and crosses her legs slowly, looking at him thoughtfully. He’s practically squirming under her attention. What a good boy.

Allura takes a deep breath, and in the sternest voice she can come up with, she says, “I can’t accept that.” Shiro blinks up at her, his face paling terribly. Before he can panic, though, she continues, “I haven’t paid you a dime. It’s unfair to accept a free private show from you, on top of everything else I’ve... enjoyed.”

Bless his heart, all Shiro can do is stare at her, jaw hanging open. 

Gathering all her bravery, Allura stands smoothly, then steps forward between his knees, using one slender finger to push his jaw closed again. His mouth snaps closed obediently, which just about makes Allura dizzy. Clearly, all the blood in her body is abandoning her brain and fleeing south.

“Maybe in exchange for dinner, or something?” she says, trying not to squirm nervously. “If you’d like. You don’t have to say yes if it’s more than you’re looking for.”

Shiro blinks slowly, then shakes his head. “I’ve—” his voice cracks, so he frowns and clears his throat, once again blushing that pretty pink. “I’ve wanted to ask you for dinner for a while.”

Allura hums at that, giving him a warm, rewarding smile. “Sounds like we have a date.”

“Sounds like,” Shiro replies weakly. He’s still staring at Allura like she’s the one that hangs the stars in the sky, which really only makes her cockier. He frowns slightly, though, then mumbles, “I, um. I’d rather not stop... the shows. They’re decent money, and I... I enjoy them.”

With a soft sigh, Allura nods and slowly reaches up to run her fingers through his soft black hair. His eyes flicker closed at the contact, tilting his head back slightly. “I wouldn’t ask you to stop,” she says quietly. He blinks at her again, his dark gaze just hazy enough to send a hot rush all through her. “Even if we decide we want to be something more serious.”

Shiro hums shakily, then whispers, “You don’t care?”

“Hm, I wouldn’t say that.” She grins sharply at him, her keen eyes not missing the way he licks his flushed lips. “I care that it’s something that you enjoy,” she continues. “And I like you, so I want to see you happy.”

“I’m very happy,” Shiro murmurs dreamily. 

“Good,” she sighs. She continues combing her nails through his hair, hoping to soothe him further. “Does this Saturday work for you?”

Shiro’s brow furrows as he shakes himself slightly, clearly trying to put himself back together. Allura loves how easy he is. “I, uh.” Clearing his throat again, Shiro reaches into his pocket for his phone, then fumbles open his calendar, which Allura finds terribly adorable for whatever reason. “This weekend, right,” he mumbles. “Saturday. Yes, that’s fine.”

“Wonderful.” Allura hums and steps closer, slipping her knuckle under his chin to get him to look at her again. “Would you feel comfortable at my apartment, or would you rather stay at yours?”

Swallowing heavily, Shiro ponders that for a moment. “Yours is—it’s fine. I trust you.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” she says cheerfully, turning on her heel. She doesn’t have much room to move in this dinky office, unfortunately, so she puts the bare foot of space between them she can just to see how he leans forward, missing her proximity. Adorable. “I already know what I’ll make, I think you’ll like it.”

“I think so too.” He licks his lips again, rubbing his palms slowly up and down his thighs like he’s worried they’re sweaty or something. “A-and... that’ll be okay for you?” Allura tilts her head curiously, smiling when he flushes again. “As—as repayment for the, uh. The show.”

Oh, _god_ Allura adores this man. He wants so badly to put himself on display for her, to show her all his weaknesses, all the pretty sounds and faces he can make. Her smile widens as she steps back between his knees, bracing her hands on the desk on either side of his hips as she leans in close and whispers, “If you’re good for me, then yes.”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut and slumps heavily against the wall, dragging his hands down his face. She’s concerned for a moment until she glances down and sees exactly how he feels about those words, his dick making a gorgeous, obvious bulge in his slacks. 

“Please have mercy,” he whimpers after a long moment. He shifts awkwardly, like he’s trying not to draw attention to how hard he is, so Allura just hums and leans closer, nudging her nose against his. 

“You’re so responsive,” she murmurs, their breath mingling hot between their lips. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Shiro actually _whines_ at that, his hips twitching up. Allura smiles crookedly and drags one finger down his chest, drawing lazy little trails down his muscular stomach before she pauses at the waist of his pants. Shiro’s biting his lip, already spreading his legs for her, but rather than touch him over his pants, she takes a step back again and grins widely, eating up the way Shiro twitches after her almost despondently.

“I need to get back to work,” she says, mostly to convince herself to not stay down here and make a mess out of Shiro early. “But I’ll text you my address.” After a moment, Shiro nods vaguely, looking so beautifully disheveled, so dazed from just these bare touches. Perfect, perfect boy. “Come over at seven.”

With a heavy swallow, Shiro nods, then mumbles, “Yes, Miss,” and man, if Allura thought hearing that word through her earbuds was perfect, it has nothing on how it sounds in person. 

He tenses and his eyes widen, like he hadn’t meant to say it, but before he can get the wrong idea, Allura drags her nails through his hair again, then purrs, “Good boy.”

Shiro’s eyes flutter closed at that, and that reaction makes her want _so badly_ to see if she can make him come in his pants, maybe even without touching him. It’s so damn tempting; he’s a grad student too, so he most certainly has a change of clothes in his office somewhere. 

Shaking herself slightly, Allura smiles fondly and says, “I'm sure I'll see you around before then.”

When he opens his eyes again and nods, she spares him one last glance, then turns to leave, trying not to think about how terribly soaked her panties are, or that he’s probably as wet as she is. Instead, she grins to herself and succumbs to the ecstatic butterflies in her stomach.

She has a date with Shiro. Takashi ‘heartthrob of the entire physics building’ Shirogane, the adorable guy who will drink free coffee no matter how radioactive it is, who carries around back issues of journals just to compliment someone on an abstract.

It’s an unorthodox date, to be sure, but she couldn’t be more excited if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)


End file.
